1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephone apparatus with recording and playing functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone apparatus having a memory for recording and playing sound signals with a protection function are known. In such a prior art telephone apparatus, it is required to input an identification code with ten-keys to play the sound signal.